


Marks

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Daichi accidentally leaves a hickey on Suga's neck.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> [xx-mychemicaltrashbin-xx](https://xx-mychemicaltrashbin-xx.tumblr.com/) asked for "A daisuga where suga gets a hickey and yachi sees it and asks what it is and things go downhill fast".

Daichi should have known better than to let Suga drag him into a deserted classroom during lunch. He also should have known better when Suga said he only wanted a hug. He could count the times Suga only wanted a hug on one hand. It was inevitable that they would end up making out until the bell rang and they had to run to make it back to class on time. Daichi was far from complaining, though. If he hadn't liked Suga's mischievous nature, he would've never started dating him.

As he sat down in his seat behind Suga, Daichi noticed the bruise on the back of his boyfriend's neck and felt his cheeks heat up. He hadn't even noticed that he'd left a hickey.

 

“Sugawara-san, what's that on your neck?” Yachi-san asked as everyone gathered in the gym for afternoon practice.

Daichi immediately stiffened up, realising that he hadn't told Suga about the hickey.

“Oh? Maybe it's dirt?” Suga started rubbing his hand over the spot Yachi pointed out to him, but of course, it wouldn't come off.

_This is terrible_ , Daichi thought, trying to come up with a good excuse why Suga had a bruise in such a place.

“Ah, I think that's a bruise from when I accidentally ran into you during lunch break,” Daichi said hastily. There was a flash of realisation in Suga's eyes, followed by a smile that was a little too innocent.

“That might be it.”

“Looks more like a hickey to me,” Nishinoya said, narrowing his eyes. “Do you have a girlfriend Suga-san?”

Daich swallowed hard at the look Suga gave him. _I'm so dead._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for drabbles on my [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)


End file.
